


Never Be The Same

by Chenx3



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: #Posie, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenx3/pseuds/Chenx3
Summary: Josie Saltzman is dating the school's badass - Penelope Park.Penelope convinces her to smoke weed with her for the first time.What will happen under the effect of marijuana?Based on Never be the same by Camila Cabello.





	Never Be The Same

"Something must've gone wrong in my brain  
Got your chemical all in my veins"

Josie Saltzman is pacing in her room. Her thoughts, rapid as a speeding car down a fast lane.  
She's thinking about the invitation she received from her girlfriend.  
Her girlfriend, Penelope Park. THE badass of the school. THE most hot girl in the school.  
She invited Josie to smoke weed together for the first time.  
Josie brushed her invitation with a small 'cool', not thinking about it too much.  
But now she thinks about it.  
She thinks about how much it isn't like her to smoke.  
She's the good girl of the school, she's the nerd who studies, and she's the sweet girl who always help everybody that needs her help.  
She cleans messes, not creating them.  
Yet when Penelope invited her to her room to smoke, she suddenly forgot her principles.  
Because it's Penelope we are talking about here. She has that effect on Josie. She can lose herself in the moment with her, not caring about the consequences.  
Penelope is Josie's drug. And she is addicted.

"Feeling all the highs, feeling all the pain  
Let go on the wheel, it's the bullet lane"

 

Josie is walking towards Penelope's room.  
She's pushing every second thoughts she has right now into the back of her mind.  
Her train of though completely vanish when seeing Penelope opening the door, smiling at her.  
"We're gonna have so much fun JoJo" she holds her hand out for Josie, Josie gladly taking it.  
They sit down on the floor together, not before Penelope kisses her girlfriend sweetly.  
"Are you nervous?" Penelope asks.  
"Not when I'm with you" Josie answers confidently, making Penelope smile widely.  
"Good. I made a playlist for the vibe to set the mood. Now, I'm guessing you never smoked before, so you can just watch what I do, okay?" Penelope says to her girlfriend.  
Josie nods as Penelope starts rolling the joint. She takes a small bag with green chunks in it from her pocket. She then takes a small part of it, and puts it in a small piece of paper.  
She licks the end of the paper sexually, holding Josie's gaze. Josie looks at every little detail about her movements in adoration. She bites her lip, holding her stare.  
"If you're going to be this sexy, I won't be able to hold myself" Penelope smirks at a blushing Josie. But Josie counters her words.  
"Maybe I want you to not restrain yourself" she smirks back at now a surprised Penelope. Penelope lights the joint, taking a big swig, passing it to Josie.  
"Don't inhale too much, so you won't cough" Penelope says.  
Josie takes a swig, feeling her throat burn, coughing just a little, but enough to make Penelope giggle. "Told you" she says while taking another swig.  
They pass the joint back and forth until it burns completely. Josie feels her worries disappear slowly, the only thing that peaks her intrest is Penelope.

 

"Now I'm seeing red, not thinking straight  
Blurring all the lines, you intoxicate me"

 

A sensual song comes on.  
Josie's head is light. The only thing she can focus on is Penelope's lips. She feels drawn to them. Wanting to kiss them, and bite them.  
Penelope sees Josie's stare. She feels the exact same feeling. A sexual desire to tear Josie's clothes off and kiss her until their lips are sore.  
Penelope grasp Jo's shirt, pulling her closer to her, crashing their lips together. Josie kisses her back instantly, relieved that the gap between them vanished, instead it's replaced with pure lust and a sensual vibe.  
Penelope is intoxicated with her girlfriend, can't get enough of her lips. She bites her bottom lip, pulling it with her teeth, sending Josie into a sex frenzy.  
Josie pulls away from Penelope's lips just long enough to take Penelope's shirt off. She reconnects their lips, relief is setting in her heart, feeling her girl's lips again.  
Penelope unbutton Jo's shirt, feeling happy she doesn't need to break off the kiss to take her shirt off. She pushes Josie on her back, getting on top of her. 

 

"Just like nicotine, heroin, morphine  
Suddenly, I'm a fiend and you're all I need"

 

They keep on kissing each other, only breaking the kiss every few seconds to breathe, but they go back to kiss again, and again, and again.  
Penelope keeps on going back to her drug. Her Josie. She's addicted to her. Just like Josie is addicted to her.  
Penelope brings her hand to cup Josie's breast, drawing a gasp from Josie's mouth. If only Penelope knew how much Josie wanted her. She needs to feel her. She wants to feel her.  
She tries to flip them, but Penelope holds Josie's hands above her head with one hand, smirking.  
Penelope kisses her neck, sucking and biting hard enough to leave love marks on her neck, marking her girl as her own.  
She rips Josie's bra with one hand, making Josie bite her lip at how sexy her girlfriend is. She just lays there, admiring her sexy girlfriend, while Penelope works her magic.

 

"All I need, yeah, you're all I need  
It's you, babe  
And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe"

 

Penelope lowers her mouth to Josie's nipple, flicking her tongue against it, making Josie moan softly.  
She leaves love marks all over Josie's chest, taking a second to pull away, admiring her work, and her beautiful girl.  
She looks at Josie. She's lying underneath her, breathless, covered in love marks and hickeys. Penelope smirks at her, feeling proud of her work.  
"If you only knew how beautiful you look right now" Penelope whispers, lowering herself to Josie's lips, placing a soft, gentle kiss on her lips.  
She trails down her body with wet kisses. She pulls Jo's pants down slowly, teasing her eager girlfriend.  
"I swear to god P, I will touch myself and won't let you touch me for a week" Jo growls, making Penelope's eye widen.  
"I would love to see you touch yourself, but a week is way too much for your sexy body" she pulls Josie's pants with one swift, chuckling to the instant relief showing on Josie's face.  
She smiles, seeing Josie's lace underwear, knowing that Josie only wears them when she knows they'll be having sex.  
She runs a finger across Josie's underwear, Josie's hips buckle forward to her touch. Penelope smirks at how much power she has over Josie in this moment, but she knows her girlfriend needs her.

 

"And I could try to run, but it would be useless  
You're to blame  
Just one hit of you, I knew I'll never be the same"

 

Penelope bites into her girl's thigh softly, close to her center. She then takes Josie's underwear down with her teeth, keeping on being the teaser that she is.  
She blows a little cold wind with her mouth on to Josie's bare flesh, making Josie moan loudly. Josie can't tame her lust anymore so she brings her hand to Penelope's head and pushes her  
into her sensitive area, making her do what she keeps on teasing her with. Penelope smirks, but shoves her tongue into her, making Josie scream in pleasure, throwing her head back from the intesity.  
"Oh god.. Penelope!" Josie moans, her girlfriend's tongue is deep inside her, hitting her g spots over and over again. Josie is addicted to this feeling. She's addicted to her girlfriend.  
"P, I'm so close" Josie lets out, Penelope's tongue sending her over the edge with a wave of pleasure. Penelope helps her girl ride her high, feeling proud and satisfied that her girl had such a powerful high.  
She climbs back up to her breathless girlfriend, kissing her forehead softly.  
"I love you so much Josie" Penelope whispers to a panting Josie.  
Josie smiles at Penelope, her forehead sweaty from her girlfriend's actions.  
"I love you too baby" she leans in kissing her girlfriend's lips softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first time writing Oneshots based on a song so bear with me.  
> If you feel like suggesting, or commenting, or just yell at me hehe,  
> My twitter is @ItzPosie.  
> Have a great day :)


End file.
